Prologue 3: Way of the Sword
by DimensionHopper40
Summary: This is the 3rd part and last part of the prologue.We will find out what is our hero's "Kendo." Enjoy! :)


Natsumi's POV (Point of View)

Wow,is this guy for real?Can someone really be this nice to a stranger they just met?I mean to think he'd even accompany me and Itachi to get something I left at the store.

"Is there something troubling you,Natsumi-chan?" he asked me all of a sudden.

"Oh-ah no,not at ,uh,looking at the nice weather were having today,huh?" I I had to think fast for an answer and that's the best I got.

"Ah yes,it is quite nice,isn't it?" Rien replied to me with a genuine smile.

Wow,even with silly questions,he still seems unfazed.I guess he really is this cheerful all the time.

After that,we continued on walking to the once we came closer,we began to hear sounded like the thugs earlier today.I hope it's not what I think it is.

But sadly it 's the same thugs from this morning.I guess they still have a grudge with Rien.I he can still handle them.

"Oh what you look at that!It's that punk who sticks his nose into other people's business!" a thug said.

"Hey!Haven't you guys did enough damage for today?!" I shouted to them.

"Oh ho no,we still haven't got our pay back from that guy from earlier." the thug replied.

"Leave it to me,guys." said someone behind them.

It. was a guy with a Katana drawn what really shocked us is the store owner was with them as their hostage.

"Hey!Let go of him!He's got nothing to do with this!" I shouted at them again.

"Natsumi-chan,please step back." Rien said to me with a calm,serious expression on his face this this the same Rien?Then I see him drawing something out from his it be?It was a Katana also but if he has a Katana then does that mean,he is?

"Ha!You think a little blade like that is a match for me and my sword?!" the thug said as we was approaching Rien to fight him.I hope Rien will be okay.

But Rien dodged his first strike,and the next and the one after none of the brute's slashes were reaching him and the few that did were being blocked with Rien's one of the guy's attacks were blocked and the two were there Rien then grabbed hold of the hilt of the sword,dis-armed the thug and swept the guy of his he pierced the ground this the with the sword just near the thug's thug was just speechless and shivering.

"The Katana is not a weapon used to threaten do not use it in that way anymore." he said with a serious look in his eyes.I can't believe this is the same guy from this morning.

"Please let go of that man,now." he said to the thugs who were holding the store owner.

"Ah!Uh-um of course!Please just don't hurt us!" they said as they were backing the owner was free they made a run for it like a bunch of them right if you ask me.

"Are you okay Sir?I hope we haven't been too much of a bother to you 're very sorry for that." he humbly said to the store like that,he's just like how I saw him this 's up with this guy?

"Are you kidding me!?You saved me neck back there!I owe you big time!" said the happy store owner to Rien.

"Please,if there was anything I can do for just tell me." he also added.

"Oh well,my friend here left her herbs that she bought from you this we still have them,please?" asked politely by Rien.

"Oh of course!You can even have them for half the price!Here!" said the store owner in delight.

"Wow,he "technically" paid for half of what I nice of him,huh,Itachi?Hihi" whispered to agreed with me by nodding his head.

After we got the herds,we thanked the store owner and we were on our way.

"Hey can I ask you something,Rien?What you did back there,you were amazing!Who knew you could fight like that." I told him.

"Well that happens only when I need to protect someone,you see." he replied.

"Uh-huh,so that sword of 's only meant to protect right?" I asked him.

"Well of course,that's my Kendo,my "Way of the Sword" he said to me with a cheerful smile,like always.

I see now,so maybe he is what I think he is a traveling Samurai with a smile on his face and a sword used to protect is really is something.


End file.
